Pod Wisielcem
by TheNightElven
Summary: Hawke nie mogła znieść samotności. Nie miała się do kogo zwrócić. Jej rodzeństwo nie żyje, matka, choć stara się jak może, nie zastąpi siostry. Jedyną osobą, która próbuje jej pomóc jest elf. Były niewolnik. Sługus. Jest to moja, różniąca się od oryginału, wersja tego związku, jak i fabuły w grze.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Hawke usiadła na rogu łóżka i spuściła wzrok.  
"Przepraszam" powiedziała drżącym, lekko słyszalnym głosem.  
"Nic nie szkodzi... To nie twoja wina, kochanie" starsza kobieta usiadła obok i objęła córkę. "Naprawdę, nie obwiniaj się. Bethy sama chciała tam z tobą wyruszyć. Widziałam, że chciałaś ją zatrzymać. Nie obwiniaj się, Marian" spojrzała w stronę dziewczyny. 'Nie jest już mała...' pomyślała 'A jednak nic się nie zmieniła...'. Leandra sama nie mogła wytrzymać tej straty. Tego bólu po utracie swojej małej córeczki. Nie potrafiła sobie nawet wyobrazić, co musiała czuć Marian. W końcu to ona zezwoliła Bethany na towarzyszenie jej w Głębokich Ścieżkach. Ale pomimo tego, śmierć jej małej córeczki nie była winą Marian. Wiedziała, że to wszystko przez tego krasnoluda. Nazywał się chyba Bartrend? Bartrund? W każdym bądź razie, to on zawinił. Przez niego mogła zginąć nie tylko Bethy, lecz także Marian i jej przyjaciele!  
"Mamo, ja wiem, że to moja wina. Gdybym... Gdybym jej zabroniła, żyłaby teraz. Możliwe, że trafiłaby do Kręgu, ale chociaż by żyła... A nie żyje. Nie ma jej teraz z nami, a to przeze mnie! Przez moją głupotę i lekkomyślność! Tak samo, jak przeze mnie mógł umrzeć..." zatrzymała się przed tym imieniem. Nie chciała go wypowiadać. Nie chciała tłumaczyć swej matce, kim on jest i co do niego czuje. A wiedziała, że musiałaby to zrobić. "Nieważne. Ale to i tak moja wina! Ja się do tego nie nadaję! Spowodowałam już śmierć Carvena, a teraz Bethy!" Hawke wstała, i nawet nie patrząc na matkę zwróciła się ku drzwiom.  
"Córeczko, gdzie ty znowu idziesz?"  
"Muszę... Muszę kogoś odwiedzić." wybiegła ze swojej sypialni, zostawiając tam swą matkę. Zbiegła po schodach, dobiegła do drzwi wejściowych i złapała za klamkę.  
"Hawke" usłyszała znajomy głos. Głos, na dźwięk którego serce zaczęło jej bić mocniej. Podniosła głowę. Spojrzała na drzwi.  
"Hawke... Wszystko w porządku? Ja... To musi być dla ciebie trudne." elf zatrzymał się na chwilę "Nie, czekaj, przepraszam. Niepotrzebnie o tym wspominałem."  
Hawke nic nie mówiła. Spojrzała w jego oczy. Podziwiała ciemno-zielony kolor jego tęczówek. Ich kształt.  
"Hawke, słyszysz mnie?"  
Dziewczyna otrząsnęła się i odwróciła wzrok.  
"T-tak... Chcesz wejść?" wiedziała, że chce. Przecież po to tu przyszedł. Odsunęła się lekko w bok, by zrobić dla niego miejsce.  
"Jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza" rzucił sucho. Jednak nie było to spowodowane ignorancją, lecz raczej wyuczonymi manierami. Manierami niewolnika. I Hawke to wiedziała.  
Weszli do salonu. Ogień w kominku wesoło trzaskał, rozrzucając dookoła popiół i iskry. Przez okna wpadało do pomieszczenia światło księżyca, choć był dopiero wieczór. W okolicy nie było jej matki. Pewnie poszła już do swojej sypialni. Hawke usiadła na brzegu sofy i pokazała Fenrisowi gestem, by zrobił to samo. Płomienie z komina odbijały się w jego oczach, hipnotyzując dziewczynę.  
"Jak się czujesz? Wiesz, po tym wszystkim."  
Zmieszana spojrzała na niego, nie wiedząc, o co mu chodzi.  
"No, wiesz," zauważył jej zakłopotanie "zyskałaś nowy dom, a twoja siostra..." nie dokończył. Nie potrafił.  
Hawke spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Drobna łza spłynęła po jej bladym policzku. Teraz można było wyraźnie zauważyć, jak bardzo podkrążone ma oczy.  
"Jak długo nie spałaś, Hawke?" nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego dziewczyna rozpłakała się. Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Położył delikatnie dłoń na jej ramieniu, a ona po chwili przytuliła się do niego. Pozwalał na to, choć znaki z lyrium zaczęły go boleć. 'Przyzwyczaję się' pomyślał 'zawsze się przyzwyczajam do cudzego dotyku'.  
"Hawke, zrozum. Nie możesz się tak obwiniać. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale musisz jeść i spać." widząc, że dziewczyna go nie słucha, lecz płacze coraz mocniej, westchnął lekko i objął ją. Wiedział, że tylko to jej teraz pomoże. Usłyszał lekkie skrzypienie drzwi, więc obrócił głowę. Hawke zdawała się tego nie zauważyć. W drzwiach do jednej z sypialni zauważył jej matkę. Jeszcze nigdy jej nie poznał, słyszał tylko o niej od Hawke. Kobieta była do niej bardzo podobna, z tą różnicą, że zamiast kruczoczarnych, długich loków, miała krótkie, siwe, proste włosy. I była wyższa od Hawke. Przypatrywał jej się przez chwilę, jednak ona czując jego wzrok na sobie, szybko wróciła się do sypialni.  
Odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Hawke. "Chodź do Wisielca. Zjemy coś tam, dobrze? Może się nawet napijemy. Jeśli gdzieś wyjdziesz, naprawdę poczujesz się lepiej. Uwierz mi."  
Uwierzyła. Skinęła głową i odsunęła się od niego.  
"Za-zaraz wrócę." przetarła lekko nos "Pójdę tylko przebrać się."  
Elf spojrzał jej w oczy. Były piękne. Ich szarość nie była chłodna. Przynajmniej zazwyczaj. Rozsiadł się wygodniej i odwrócił wzrok.  
Gdy tylko Hawke wyszła, drzwi od sypialni jej matki znowu się otworzyły. Tym razem kobieta wyszła z pomieszczenia i podeszła do niego.  
"Dzień dobry. Jestem matką Marian, nazywam się Leandra. A ty zapewne jesteś jej przyjacielem, tak?"  
Fenris wiedział, że kobieta uważnie przypatruje się jego znakom. Wcale się jej nie dziwił. Jej córka jest załamana, a, by ją pocieszyć, przychodzi dziwny elf o białych włosach i ze znakami z lyrium na ciele. "T-tak. Może mi pani mówić Fenris. Jestem zaszczycony mogąc panią poznać."  
Kobieta roześmiała się.  
"Spokojnie, przecież nic ci nie zrobię. Cieszy mnie, że pocieszasz moją córeczkę. I miło mi, że wreszcie zobaczyłam któregoś z jej przyjaciół. Dobrze, że ich ma. Nie musi czuć się samotna..." ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała w pustkę. Fenris odniósł wrażenie, że mówiła wcale nie chodziło jej o Marian.  
"O spójrz, już tu idzie!" kobieta wskazała schody prowadzące do sypialni Hawke. "Rozumiem, że gdzieś wychodzicie? To bardzo dobrze. Przyda jej się to. W każdym bądź razie, ja wracam do swojego łóżka. Do widzenia, Fenris!"  
"Do widzenia, pani Hawke."  
"Leandra," powiedziała szybko "tylko Leandra."  
Hawke podeszła do niego, gdy jej matka zamknęła drzwi.  
"Rozumiem, że cię napastowała?" uśmiechnęła się lekko. A to już było coś.  
"Nie! Twoja matka jest nawet miła." zmieszał się trochę. Dziewczyna jednak zauważyła to i złapała go za rękę.  
"Chodźmy już. Będziemy sami, czy ktoś będzie nam towarzyszyć?"  
"Nikogo nie zapraszałem. Wymyśliłem to wyjście podczas rozmowy z tobą. Ale jeśli chcesz, możemy po kogoś pójść."  
"Nie trzeba" Hawke uśmiechnęła się, tym razem już naprawdę "Wystarczy mi twoje towarzystwo."  
Pociągnęła go za rękę ku drzwiom. Przypomniał sobie, jaka jest piękna. I cieszyła go jej radość. Wyszli przed posesję. Hawke spojrzała na niego, z radosnym uśmiechem.  
"Pójdziemy tak, jak zwykle, czy może dłuższą drogą?" 


	2. Chapter 2

_Notatka  
_ W poprzednim chapterze, jak mogliście zauważyć, miast myślników w dialogach używałam cudzysłowów. Po wypróbowaniu tego stylu stwierdzam jednak, że wolę pisać z myślnikami. Wylewanie na kartkę, a raczej monitor, swojej weny idzie mi dzięki temu znacznie szybciej.

Oprócz tego chaptery postaram się tworzyć znacznie dłuższe, niż ten pierwszy. Coś około 4-5 stron w Wordzie czcionką Calibri 11.

Miłego czytania :)  
Z dedykacją dla Oliwii. Może ogarniesz o co chodzi z tym fanfikiem :D

2

-Hawke, jesteś pijana! - Fenris nie spodziewał się tego, że tak rozsądna i inteligentna kobieta jak Marian jest w stanie upić się bardziej od Isabeli. I to w przeciągu dwóch godzin, co przeliczyć można było na około 30 kufli słabego przecież alkoholu. -Hawke, odłóż proszę te piwo! Powinnaś wracać do domu...  
-W... W chacie jesty... Jest nudyń... - Czknęła zadziwiająco głośno, jak na jej głos. I stan. - Nudniej! O Właśnie tak...  
-Hawke... - Fenris nie zdążył dokończyć kolejnego upomnienia, gdy na schodach pojawił się krasnolud.  
-Znowu? Przecież jeszcze ostatnio musiałem ją od ciebie zabierać, Iza... - Spojrzał zdziwiony i przyjrzał się uważniej stolikowi, przy którym właśnie upijała się Hawke. - Elf! Ty tutaj, Ponuraku? Izabela cię wciągnęła czy co? - Varrik zaśmiał się donośnie. Najwyraźniej miał niezły ubaw z pijanej kobiety i elfa próbującego załagodzić sytuację. - Jej się nigdy nie daje, elfie. Nigdy. Idzie i nie wraca. Cholerna piratka!  
Fenris speszył się nieco, choć jak zwykle nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
-Właściwie to... Czekaj. Czy to się często zdarza?  
-Często? Co drugi dzień! Tyle, że Hawke zawsze piła z piratką. Ale skoro jej nie ma, ty musiałeś zabrać ją na picie. Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem, Ponuraku. - Krasnolud uśmiechnął się ironicznie, aczkolwiek całkiem przyjaźnie. Fenris nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu.  
\- Nie chciałem, żeby się upiła. Chciałem, żeby gdzieś wyszła!  
-No cóż, twoje niezaprzeczalnie wspaniałomyślne intencje nic tu nie zmienią. Upiła się, i trudno. Przyzwyczaisz się. Chodź, zabierzemy ją stąd, póki jeszcze nie śpiewa, elfie.  
Fenris spojrzał na niego spode łba. Z wyraźnym zażenowaniem. Ale również i ciekawością.  
-Kiedy indziej tego doświadczysz. Choć nie wiem, czy to takie fascynujące. Pomóż mi ją złapać.  
-Gdzie wy... Co wy... Puśćcie... Eh! Do diabła z wami! - Hawke była już wyraźnie pijana. tej kilkominutowej rozmowy zdążyła wypić cztery kufle. Tego, jak to zrobiła, nie potrafiłaby zrozumieć chyba nawet Izabela.  
-Varrik, jesteś pewny, że mamy ją teraz zaciągnąć do jej posiadłości?  
Krasnolud zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej, niż do tej pory.  
-Chcesz, żeby jej matka nas zabiła, Ponuraku?  
-Ni... Co?!  
-Spokojnie, elfie! Zapomniałeś, że mam tu swoje pokoje?

*  
Hawke otworzyła lekko oczy. Zobaczyła ścianę naprzeciw siebie. Spróbowała usiąść, ale ból w skroniach natychmiast pozbawił jej tej możliwości. Obróciła się tylko szybko na drugi bok. I zobaczyła krasnoluda.  
-Varrik? Gdzie ja?  
-Dobrze, że przynajmniej się obudziła. - Usłyszała głos, który natychmiast umorzył ból głowy.  
-Fenris! Ty... Co ty tu robisz?! Co ja tu robię?! - Zerwała się szybko z łóżka, wygładzając skórzaną zbroję. - Pamiętam tylko...  
-Piwo? - Podsunął Varrik, rozbawionym tonem.  
-Właściwie... Czekaj, ile wypiłam?  
-Ucieszysz się. Pobiłaś chyba rekord piratki.  
Marian zatoczyła się, usiadła na łóżku i złapała się za głowę.  
-A miałam tylko coś zjeść...  
-Hawke... - Fenris podszedł trochę bliżej krawędzi łóżka. -Wiesz, mogłabyś chociaż zostawić tego piwa trochę dla mnie. - Uśmiechnął się lekko. Na swój sposób. Krasnolud ewidentnie zdziwił się. Fenris przecież nigdy się nie uśmiechał.  
-Wiecie, ja mam do załatwienia pewne sprawy. Takie tam rozpowiadanie moich historii i opowiadań... W każdym bądź razie, czujcie się jak w domu. - Wyszedł prędko, a Fenris zdążył już usiąść na łóżku.  
-Przepraszam cię. Ja wiem, że chciałeś wrócić do domu, a przeze mnie nie mogłeś... Znowu się upiłam. Nie wytrzymuję już. - Mówiła wolno, cały czas siedząc z głową w dłoniach.  
-Hawke, przyszedłem tu z tobą z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Nie musisz przepraszać. - Przysunął się bliżej. Na tyle blisko, że ich ramiona oddzielone były tylko o kilka centymetrów. -Ale wiesz, że istnieją inne sposoby na pocieszenie się?  
-Na przykład? - Spojrzała zaciekawiona w jego oczy. Wielkie, ciemne, zielone oczy. Oczy, które skrywały w sobie tak dużo. Lubiła w nie patrzeć. Odprężało ją to i powodowało dziwne uczucie. Nie potrafiła go sklasyfikować.  
-Jeśli już koniecznie musiałaś poczuć adrenalinę, mogliśmy oczyścić jakąś jaskinię, tunele, podziemia... Nie musiałaś się opijać.- Nie zrozumiała. Adrenalina w piciu?  
-Pewnie chcesz iść do tego maga, tak? Nic nie mów, wiem przecież, że wolisz spędzać czas z nim niż ze mną. Nie dziwię się. Nie jestem raczej dobrym towarzyszem... - Uśmiechnął się znowu. I znowu był to ten specyficzny uśmiech, którym obdarzał tylko Hawke.  
Elf podniósł się i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Marian chciała go zatrzymać, powiedzieć coś. Ale nie zdobyła się na nic innego, niż spojrzenie w jego stronę. Gdy wyszedł z powrotem schowała głowę w dłonie. Po chwili na skórze poczuła łzę.  
-Hawke? - Nie usłyszała nawet, gdy krasnolud wszedł do pomieszczenia. Był naprawdę dobrym łotrzykiem.  
Lekko odchyliła rękę i rzuciła mu wesołe spojrzenie. A przynajmniej próbowała to zrobić. Trudno jest bowiem jednocześnie uśmiechać się i płakać.  
-Hawke... Przyniosłem ci szklankę wody. Jest dobra na kaca. Ale ty to przecież wiesz! - Varrik usiłował rozśmieszyć kobietę, wywołać na jej twarzy choć cień szczerego uśmiechu. Z marnym wynikiem. Hawke rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej.  
Krasnolud usiadł obok niej.  
-Słuchaj, Hawke. Nie wiem, co się w tej twojej głowie mieści, ale nie daj się temu. Nie warto.

*  
-Elfie, mówię ci, z nią jest coraz gorzej.  
-Wiem! Ale co mam niby zrobić?! - Fenris stał odwrócony plecami do Varrika i udawał, że niezwykle interesuje go bijatyka dwóch pijaków.  
-Mówiłam, że ją na piwo wyciągnę?  
-Twoje "piwo" nie pomaga, piratko. Ono wręcz pogarsza sytuację!  
Izabela zamruczała coś o krasnoludach i ich posturze, po czym spojrzała na Fenrisa.  
-Tak bardzo cię interesuje Hawke, że sobie meneli oglądasz? Nie udawaj już tej obojętności. I tak ci nie wychodzi.  
W tym momencie z głębokiej melancholii wybudził się Anders.  
-Myślisz, że on udaje? Ten niewolnik ma nas wszystkich gdzieś. - Prychnął z pogardą, po czym, z niemałym zadowoleniem, spojrzał na Fenrisa. Gdy ten nie zareagował na zaczepkę, mag wrócił do swych dziwnych myśli.  
-W każdym bądź razie, trzeba jej jakoś pomóc. Ma ktoś jakiś pomysł? A tak w ogóle, to gdzie do cholery są Avelina i Stokrotka?!  
-Avelina pewnie na służbie, a Merill... A kto ją tam wie? I tak nie chciałaby pomóc Hawke. Przecież się nie lubią.  
-No tak... Wracając do tematu, wie ktoś, co można zrobić z Hawke?  
-Może... Po prostu ją odwiedzę? Albo wyciągnę na miasto? - Zaproponował Anders. Fenris, dalej stojąc tyłem do reszty, zaśmiał się z irytacją w głosie.  
-Ponurak już ją zabierał "na miasto". Jak widzisz, niewiele z tego wyszło.  
-Bo to on ją zabrał. Nie ja. - Mag wydawał się być bardziej zainteresowany swoimi paznokciami, niż złowrogim spojrzeniem elfa.  
-Co to za różnica, kto ją zabierze? - Izabela była już wyraźnie znużona ciągłymi kłótniami Andersa i Fenrisa.  
-Duża. - Odpowiedzieli obydwoje jednocześnie. Anders znów prychnął, Fenris z powrotem się odwrócił. Izabela przewróciła oczami.  
-Mniejsza z tym. Ma ktoś inny pomysł? Może mniej arogancki. Co, Blondasku? - Varrik także ewidentnie miał dosyć tej dwójki.  
-Hawke nie ma w domu! Chciałam z nią porozmawiać, ale jej nie ma! Jej matka powiedziała, że wyszła w nocy. I nie wróciła.- Avelina wpadła do oberży, cała zziajana. -Podobno zdarza się jej to coraz częściej...  
Fenris odwrócił się do pozostałych. Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli.  
-Muszę iść. - Oświadczył i spokojnym krokiem doszedł do drzwi. Moment później już go nie było.  
-Może mi ktoś wyjaśnić, co to było? - Po chwili przejmującej wręcz ciszy spytała zaskoczona Avelina.  
-To był elf, pani Kapitan. A dokładniej zakochany elf. - Krasnolud odparł z delikatnym uśmieszkiem.

*  
Fenris znalazł ją w jednej z opuszczonych jaskiń Okaleczonego Wybrzeża. Nie było to trudne, bo Hawke często opowiadała mu o upatrzonej przez siebie kryjówce. Wcześniej dziwił się, że ktokolwiek inny niż apostaci lub przestępcy mógłby z własnej woli spędzać czas w jakiejś grocie. Teraz już tego nie robił.  
Jaskinia umieszczona była z dala od traktu. Aby do niej dojść trzeba było zejść ze ścieżki w bok i zsunąć się lekko po skarpie. Była na tyle dobrze zamaskowana, że nikt, oprócz Hawke ma się rozumieć, do tej pory jej nie odkrył. Wejście zasłonięte było zwisającymi pnączami, na których zaczęły już wyrastać małe, białe kwiatki. Od przepaści i wody dzieliło je zaledwie kilka kroków. Fenris zdecydował się wejść, wpierw jednak przesunął lekko kilka pnączy. Zobaczył ją tam. Siedziała na podłożu, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Plecami do niego.  
-Wejdź. - Usłyszał ją. Wszedł, niepewnie, słysząc w jej głosie smutek. I żal.  
-Hawke... - Powoli zbliżył się do niej. Miał wielką ochotę dotknąć jej. Poczuć ją. Ale wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić.  
-Nic nie mów. - Jej głos wyraźnie robił się coraz bardziej drżący. -Ja tylko wspominam. Carvera. Bethany. Ojca...  
Marian z trudem zacisnęła wilgotne oczy. Nie chciała, by zobaczył, że znowu płacze. Nie chciała, by wiedział, że staje się to coraz częściej. Ale wiedziała, że on i tak się o tym dowie. Prędzej lub później. Choć bardziej prawdopodobne, że prędzej.  
Zbliżył do niej swoją dłoń.  
-Wiesz... - zaczęła, wciąż siedząc tyłem do niego. Fenris zabrał swoją rękę z powrotem. -Zawsze miałam kogoś przy sobie. Teraz została mi tylko matka. A ona mnie nienawidzi. Może udawać, ale wiem, że to mnie wini o śmierć Bethy... Może mnie pocieszać, ale wiem, co sobie myśli. Ja już nie mam nikogo, Fenris.  
Nic nie odpowiedział. Nie uznał tego za stosowne.  
-Kiedyś, - Na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech próbujący przebić się przez taflę smutku. -gdy oni jeszcze żyli , często bawiliśmy się razem. Pamiętam, że Carver zawsze udawał rycerza. Chciał nim zostać, gdy osiągnie już wymagany wiek. Wraz z Bethy miałyśmy z niego niezły ubaw... Ale teraz... Tęsknie za nimi, wiesz? Za moim małym braciszkiem i moją małą siostrzyczką. - Hawke patrzyła się w nicość. W kącikach jej oczu pojawiły się łzy. Fenris podszedł bliżej.  
-Bethany... Była naprawdę dobra. Chociaż była magiem. Wiem, że nie lubisz magów, Fenris. Ale nie zgadzam się z tym, że wszyscy są źli. Bethy była dobra. Zawsze pomagała małym kotkom albo mabari. Nawet, gdy matka jej nie pozwalała. Ojciec uczył ją zaklęć dosyć często. Miała dużo nauki, a i tak znajdowała czas na dobro i spędzanie czasu z rodziną. Przeze mnie już nigdy nie pomoże żadnemu szczeniakowi. I już nigdy się nie uśmiechnie. Przeze mnie Carver nie zostanie rycerzem... Zawiodłam, Fenris. Zawiodłam ich. Matkę. Siebie. I wszystkich dookoła.  
Podszedł do niej i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.  
-Hawke... Dobrze wiesz, że to nie jest twoja wina. To nie jest niczyja wina. Obydwoje mieli wolną wolę. Twój brat poświęcił się dla dobra rodziny. Zginął śmiercią bohatera!  
-Powinnam była go wyprzedzić! - Marian odsunęła się od elfa. -Byłam najstarsza z rodzeństwa! Miałam o nich dbać! Pilnować ich! Zabezpieczać! - Schyliła się, by uniknąć jego uchwytu i odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia z groty.  
-Fenris, proszę, zrób coś dla mnie. Nie pocieszaj mnie. Zostaw mnie w spokoju. I powiedz reszcie, żeby zrobili to samo. To jedyne, o co cię teraz proszę.  
-Ale... Hawke, ja...  
-Proszę. - Spojrzała mu w oczy. Zauważył wielką rozpacz, wielki żal i... strach. Rzeczy, które u tej kobiety widuje się rzadko. Opuścił ręce i usiadł na pobliskim głazie. Nie mógł już nic zrobić, wiedział, że jej nie przekona. Schował twarz w dłoniach. Hawke wyszła, odsuwając najpierw pnącza. Kilka płatków kwiatów spadło na grunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

-Uciekła gdzieś. - Fenris wszedł do karczmy, zmęczony i niezadowolony.  
-Ale... Co ucie...? - Izabela była już zdecydowanie bardzo pijana.  
-Wiedziałem...  
-Elfie, zwolnij. Kto uciekł? Hawke? - Fenris skinął lekko głową, po czym obrócił się i udawał niezwykle zainteresowanego paplaniną dwóch pijanych templariuszy.  
-Od kiedy templariusze?... Eh, nieważne! Idę do nich... - Izabela czknęła donośnie. - Panowie w zbrojach!  
-Spokojnie, Rivanko! Mamy do załatwienia sprawę.  
-Ale... - Kobieta rzuciła smętne spojrzenie w stronę mężczyzn. -Ale...  
-Żadnych ale Iz. Hawke gdzieś zwiała, a ten oto elf ma z tym związek. - Krasnolud złapał ją za ramię i odciągnął od templariuszy. Po chwili spojrzał w stronę Fenrisa.  
-Słuchaj, powiedz lepiej, o co chodzi, elfie. Bo pójdę po Blondaska. - Fenris prychnął, a po chwili zaśmiał się z pogardą.  
-I co mi zrobi? Postraszy swoim wspaniałym demonem? Czy może zagada na śmierć tekstami o wolności dla magów?  
-Elfie... Dobrze wiesz...  
-Co? Czy według ciebie zrobiłem coś Hawke? Może mam powiedzieć, że to ja sprowokowałem ją do ucieczki? Że to przeze mnie wpada w depresję?!  
-To w końcu ty do niej poszedłeś, przystojniaczku. - Izabela cudem utrzymywała się na nogach, co chwila czkając i kichając.  
-I co w związku z tym?! Idźcie ją ratować, proszę! Bo jeszcze niewolnik doprowadzi ją do depresji! Albo, co gorsza, do samobójstwa! Proszę bardzo! - Elf cały wściekły wyszedł z karczmy. Varrik i Izabela ucichli, patrząc się tępo na drzwi. Budynek rozbrzmiewał krzykami pijaków. Zirytowany karczmarz uświadamiał bardzo "skromnie" ubraną kobietę, że to nie przybytek. Pewien łajdak, który kiedyś miał zostać znanym na całym świecie bardem, układał sprośne piosenki pijąc piwo i przytulając jedną z pracownic. Ktoś dorzucił drewna do kominka, ogień drastycznie zwiększył swą objętość, jednak po chwili opadł, wracając do swych normalnych rozmiarów.  
-Wow. - Wreszcie odezwała się Izabela  
-Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go tak złego. Coś jest na rzeczy, prawda? - Obejrzał się w stronę miejsca, w którym przed chwilą stała kobieta. Jednak ta zdążyła już dobiec do dwóch pijanych templariuszy.

*  
Hawke siedziała na skarpie, nogi bezwładnie zwisały jej w przepaść. Dookoła było niezwykle cicho, księżyc już dawno był na niebie. Kobieta patrzyła się ślepo na gwiazdy, szukając w nich jakiejś pomocy. Myślała. Dużo i długo. Zastanawiała się nad wszystkim. Nad swoimi błędami, nad swoją przeszłością, teraźniejszością, przyszłością. Myślała o bracie, który zmarł ratując ją przed ogrem. Myślała o siostrze, która zmarła, tylko i wyłącznie przez jej głupotę i nieodpowiedzialność. Myślała o matce, która, choć próbowała, nie potrafiła ukryć swoich zarzutów wobec niej. Myślała o Varriku, Izabeli, Andersie, Merril, Avelinie i Fenrisie... Oni wszyscy chcieli jej pomóc, każdy na swój sposób. Wszystkich unikała lub uciekała przed nimi, tak, jak przed Fenrisem. Robiła to, bo nie chciała pomocy. Albo raczej nie wiedziała, co z nią zrobić. Z jednej strony pragnęła rzucić się w ramiona elfa, pośmiać się z Varrikiem, wypić z Izabelą, porozmawiać z Andersem. Z drugiej strony wolała być sama. Marzyła o tym, by móc tak siedzieć w nieskończoność. By szukać gwiazdozbiorów, podziwiać księżyc, słuchać szumu morza. Jednak wiedziała, że to niemożliwe. Była świadoma, że za chwilę ktoś ją znajdzie i będzie musiała znowu uciekać. Albo podążyć za nim. Postanowiła jednak zostać jeszcze kilka minut. Lub godzin. Wstała i podeszła bliżej ścian, z daleka od przepaści. Oparła się plecami o skałę i zamknęła oczy. Sen dopadł ją bardzo szybko.

Fenris stał w swojej posiadłości opierając się o ścianę. Miecz leżał w kącie, tam, gdzie rzucił go kilka godzin temu. Od tego czasu zdążył ochłonąć, jednak dalej nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Hawke to robi. Już prawie udało mu się ją pocieszyć, uspokoić, a ona uciekła. Z dnia na dzień jej stan się pogarszał. Coraz więcej przebywała w samotności, na odludziu. Rzadko można było zastać ją w domu. Plugawy mag rozmawiał już z jej matką, ta jednak nie wiedziała nic po za tym, że Marian wychodziła z domu rano, a często wracała po kilku dniach, po to tylko, by zaszyć się na noc w sypialni, zabrać bochenek chleba i znów zniknąć. Wynikało z tego także to, że Hawke prawie nic nie jadła. Nikt nie potrafił jej pocieszyć, wszystkich unikała. Nawet jego, chociaż w tym przypadku miała... Przebłyski. Czasami, gdy po długich poszukiwaniach wreszcie ją odnajdywał, przez parę minut opowiadała o wszystkim, o czym tylko myślała. Potem uciekała, a on znów musiał jej szukać. Tym razem nie miał siły, musiał wrócić do domu. Nie dał jednak rady zasnąć. Za dużo myśli kłębiło mu się w głowie. Całą noc stał więc oparty o ścianę, patrząc w nicość i myśląc o wszystkim. Gdy przez okna zaczęły przebijać się promyki słońca Fenris zabrał swój miecz. Zszedł po schodach, dotarł do drzwi i otworzył je. Prawie przewrócił się widząc przed sobą osobę, którą chciał odnaleźć. Hawke miała opuszczoną głowę, cały czas na zmianę splatała i rozplatała dłonie.  
-Hawke, co ty tutaj... - Z cudem wydobył z siebie te kilka słów, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem.  
-Ja... - Podniosła głowę. Twarz miała brudną, a oczy przekrwione. -Chciałam cię przeprosić, Fenris.  
-Ale za co? - Spojrzał jej w oczy. W wielkie, szare oczy.  
-Wiesz, za to, że wczoraj tak zareagowałam. Nie powinnam była cię tym wszystkim niepokoić... - Odwróciła wzrok i przeczesała palcami swoje długie, czerwone wręcz, loki.  
-Hawke, - Przerwał jej. -martwimy się o ciebie. Dlaczego ciągle przed nami uciekasz? Varrik rozmawiał z twoją matką. Podobno nic nie jesz.  
-To nie tak... - Chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz nie wiedziała, co. -Dobrze, masz mnie. Nie mogę jeść. Rzucił jej zmartwione spojrzenie.  
-Hawke, musisz. Tak samo, jak musisz spać. Nie możesz ciągle uciekać.  
-I kto to mówi? - Krzyknęła patrząc na niego. -Elf, który nie sypia, który przed wszystkimi się chowa?!  
-Hawke, proszę... - Jej usta zaczęły drżeć, Fenris wiedział już, na co się zbiera.  
-Ja tylko... - Po jej policzku spłynęła łza. -Nie daję sobie z tym wszystkim rady. - Kobieta rozpłakała się, elf objął ją lekko.  
-Proszę cię, nie płacz. Nie ma o co. Dasz sobie z tym radę. To nie twoja wina, nie obwiniaj się. Proszę. - Kobieta wstrząsana płaczem przytuliła się do niego bardziej. A raczej skryła się wśród jego ramion, chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
-Chcesz wejść do środka? - Odsunął ją lekko, by móc na nią spojrzeć. Kiwnęła szybko głową, przecierając jednocześnie oczy. Szli w ciszy, co jakiś czas przerywanej szlochami Hawke. Gdy usiedli już na sofie oparła się o niego. Bez słowa objął ją ramieniem. Gdy po jakimś czasie kobieta uspokoiła się, Fenris zauważył, że zasnęła. Nie chciał jej budzić, więc delikatnie przeniósł ją na łóżko. Sam zasnął oparty o ścianę.

Hawke obudziła się i z niepokojem rozejrzała się dookoła. Po chwili odetchnęła z ulgą. Wciąż tutaj był, nie wyszedł. Znów mogła się do niego przytulić, poczuć jego ciepło. Podniosła się i usiadła na łóżku. Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie w jego stronę. Powoli zaczynał się budzić. Gdy wreszcie otworzył oczy przywitała go uśmiechem, próbując ukryć wciąż nękający ją smutek. Spojrzał jej w oczy. Za dobrze ją znał, żeby nie odróżnić kiedy jest smutna, a kiedy nie. Tak, jak reszta jej towarzyszy. Albo trochę bardziej.  
-Hawke... - Wstał i podszedł bliżej.  
-Dzień dobry. Dobrze spałeś? - Mimo świadomości, że elf nie da się oszukać, dalej udawała wesołą.  
-Marian, przestań. Jak się czujesz? -' _Marian. Nie Hawke.'_  
-Już lepiej. Przepraszam cię za kłopot... - Spojrzała mu w oczy i rozmarzyła się pod tym widokiem.  
-To nie kłopot. Dziękuję, że przyszłaś. - Odwzajemnił spojrzenie, szare i zielone oczy spotkały się. Otworzyła lekko usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz Fenris wyprzedził ją. Nim zdążyła zareagować przyciągnął ją do siebie i objął. Najpierw zdziwiła się, potem jednak odwzajemniła uścisk. Objęła go za szyję i wtuliła twarz w jego ramiona. Do jej oczu powoli zaczęły napływać łzy, więc jego koszula stopniowo robiła się coraz bardziej wilgotna. Gdy Hawke wreszcie uspokoiła się na tyle, by przestać drżeć, elf zwolnił uchwyt.  
-Dziękuję... Za wszystko. - Spojrzała mu ponownie w oczy. Fenris uniósł brwi, nie mogąc zrozumieć co kobieta próbuje mu przekazać.  
-No... Wiesz. Dziękuję, że cały czas przy mnie byłeś. Mimo moich... Nastroi. Naprawdę dziękuję. - Dalej patrzyła mu w oczy, a on nie spuszczał wzroku.  
-Hawke, to ja ci dziękuję. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, od czasu tych... Znaków, która nie próbuje mnie zabić lub zniewolić, lecz robi wręcz przeciwnie - pomaga mi. Nigdy nawet nie myślałem o tym, że przyjdzie mi spędzić ponad rok z taką osobą. Dziękuję, Marian. - Znów się do niego przytuliła, tym razem nie płacząc. Trwali w tym uścisku, gdy nagle usłyszeli śmiech pewnego dobrze im znanego krasnoluda. Hawke odskoczyła od Fenrisa i z zakłopotaniem rozejrzała się dookoła. Gdy wreszcie namierzyła miejsce, z którego dochodził głos, spojrzała ze złością na przyjaciela.  
-Spróbujesz coś powiedzieć, napisać lub... - Varrik znowu się zaśmiał i tym samym przerwał jej wypowiedź.  
-Spokojnie, Hawke. Myślisz, że inni tego nie zauważyli? Zresztą dobrze, że masz przynajmniej kogoś, kto ci teraz pomaga...  
-Varrik, zamknij się! Nie życzę sobie żebyś coś o tym wspominał! Po za tym to nawet nie o to chodziło. - W czasie tej krótkiej wymiany zdań Fenris zdołał podejść bliżej kobiety. Stanął za nią i spokojnym, jak zwykle, głosem zwrócił się do krasnoluda.  
-Czego ode mnie chcesz?  
-Elfie, mamy problem. Widziałem statki z Tevinteru... - Fenris zamarł w miejscu. Po chwili jego oczy zabłysły wściekłością.  
-Znowu łowcy niewolników? Wspaniale! Pamiętasz, ile ich było?  
-Elfie, to nie tak. To nie łowcy niewolników. A przynajmniej nie sami. To... Jak się nazywał twój były pan? - Varrik zmieszał się lekko wymawiając ostatnie słowo, a trzeba przyznać, że często mu się to nie przydarzało.  
-Danarius... - Fenris zacisnął dłonie w pięści i skierował się w stronę Hawke. -Nie możesz być w pobliżu mnie. To za bardzo niebezpieczne. Nikt nie może.  
-Nie, Fenris. - Kobieta podniosła swój łuk, który wieczorem rzuciła w kąt pokoju. Rozejrzała się dookoła za kołczanem. -Nie. Nie zostawię cię. Pomożemy ci. Wszyscy. Jeżeli zaatakuje cię nie będziesz sam. Varrik, przyprowadź Andersa i Merill do Wisielca. My pójdziemy po...  
-Hawke, nie zgadzam się na to! Rozumiesz? Nie pozwalam ci! - Hawke zignorowała Fenrisa, i dalej patrząc na krasnoluda wróciła do swojej wypowiedzi.  
-My pójdziemy po Aveline i Sebastiana. - Odwróciła się w stronę elfa. -Nie potrzebuję twojej zgody. To ja wydaję rozkazy i jeśli będę chciała zabić magistra, zabiję go. Jeżeli coś ci się nie podoba możesz odejść. Nikt cię nie zatrzymuje.  
Fenris głośno westchnął po czym pospiesznie założył na koszulę zbroję i chwycił miecz.  
-Ale obiecaj, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego.  
-Dobrze, mamo. - Hawke zaśmiała się. -Chodź już. Danarius sam się nie zabije. 


End file.
